


i'm just getting in a rush

by dadbyul



Category: DIA (Band), Laboum (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), UNI.T (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Public Sex, Vibrators, happy pride month binches time for lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadbyul/pseuds/dadbyul
Summary: ZN loves control, and Yebin just wants to be controlled. Now they've got a chance to try it out.





	i'm just getting in a rush

**Author's Note:**

> this is an idea I've been bouncing around in my head for weeks as little headcanons but now it's finally done! i heckin love uni.t and they need more damn fics

Something that Jinye always desired in life was control.

In anything she did, whether it be cooking, or exercising, or even a simple conversation, Jinye always had the upper hand and was always in control.

Yebin, on the other hand, was someone who liked someone being in control over _her._ She was never a leader, and even when she was teaching others in a group dance moves during The Unit, she never strayed too far from someone else to help her out.

It was these two things that made Jinye and Yebin a perfect match for each other. The two started casually dating after The Unit was over, however, as the two moved into the same dorm and became closer, a new kind of relationship began to emerge. Jinye’s need to be in control came into play during their sex life as well, and while Jinye had always had an interest in dom/sub dynamics, she’d never tried them, and neither had Yebin. The two talked and figured they’d start out small and work their way up.

“What's this?” Yebin asked, holding up the little device that Jinye had handed her. It was a little purple bullet-shaped thing, with a string attached to the end.

Jinye smiled slyly. “I think I'll show you instead.”

She got down off the bed and got on her knees in front of Yebin, placing her hands on her knees to pry them apart. Yebin made a little noise, blushing.

“R-Really...right when we're about to leave…?”

“Just wait…”

Jinye tugged Yebin's panties to the side and slid the little bullet shaped toy inside her, leaving the string hanging out. Then, she pulled the younger girl’s black pencil skirt back over her thighs, as if it wasn't even there.

Jinye then stood back, opening up her phone. She looked to Yebin, who was eyeing her curiously, then back to her phone. She pressed her thumb on it.

“Aaaah-aah!” Yebin's body twitched and she gasped out, feeling a gentle hum through her body.  

“Thought we might as well have some fun while we're out,” Jinye said, ceasing the vibrations.

Yebin’s eyes widened. “Wait, while we're at the fansign? You're crazy. Someone's going to see us!”

The older woman placed her hand on the younger’s shoulder, leaning in close to her face. “Not if you stay quiet. And as long as you don't come while we're out, you'll be fine.”

Yebin flushed, seeing Jinye’s dom wheels turning in her head. Being told when she could orgasm, plus the thrill from being in public, got Yebin a bit hot and bothered.

“Unnies!” Hyunjoo called from the living room, “We’re gonna go now!”

Yebin gulped. _This is going to be the longest fansign of my life._

* * *

 

It was about an half hour into their hour-long van ride to the location when Jinye started fiddling with her phone again. Yebin was beside her, looking out the window aimlessly with her hand cradling her chin. Soeun, Hyunjoo, and Suji had already fallen asleep, and it looked like Yebin was about to drift off as well, her head bobbing down and back up again, her eyelids drawing heavy. Jinye opened the vibrator app and smirked.

Yebin jolted awake, gasping loudly and nearly moaning, just barely managing to cover her own mouth in time. “a--AAH! Mmmph!”

The younger girl’s eyes darted around, scanning for any movement among the other girls. Thankfully, there wasn’t.

The dull vibrations moved through her body, and she bit her lower lip.

“Awww, already going to give up, baby?” Jinye whispered, turning up the vibrations to the second level.

“Aaahn-ah-n-no~!” Yebin moaned, swallowing wetly, her hands flying down to the edge of the car seat, clenching it.

“Yebin-ssi, is everything alright?” their manager asked, not turning his attention away from the road.

Yebin’s face turned red, her hands squeezing her seat tighter. “I-it’s f-fine, I just thought I saw a spider...but it’s okay, I... _ahh~_ ”

The manager looked back this time (he was stopped at a light, thank god).

Yebin’s eyes wandered, then she slapped the car door. “It’s dead now.”

“Oh...okay then...” he said, slowly turning back around.

Once the coast was clear, Jinye looked back to her phone, turning the vibrations back down. Yebin breathed a small sigh of relief. The vibrator was still humming inside her, but at least it was easier to focus her attention elsewhere now. Soon enough, the car stopped in front of their destination and the others woke up, making Jinye turn the vibrations completely off. When the two got out of the car, Jinye placed her hand on Yebin’s waist, the latter shuddering.

“Don’t relax too soon, sweetheart.”

The venue was packed with near a hundred or so fans, gifts and freshly unpacked albums in tow. The members waved to the fans and took their seats at the table, Jinye seated oh-so-conveniently next to Yebin. Once the first fan got in line, Jinye turned the vibrator setting to 2 and tucked her phone in her shorts. She could physically see her girlfriend shaking, and the glare she gave her would have been intimidating if Jinye wasn’t so pleased with herself, and Yebin wasn’t so pleased (at least in secret) by what Jinye was doing to her. She slowly breathed in and out through her nose, looking straight ahead and attempting a public-friendly smile as the fans approached her. Thankfully, this seemed to be working, as her focus shifted from the faint throbbing between her legs to the people who had been waiting for ages to see and talk to her.

Jinye noticed this. And well, she couldn’t have that, now could she? That would be far too easy.

“Ah, goodbye! Thank you for coming!” Jinye said to a fan as they left, holding their hand. As the line moved up, she deftly pulled her phone out under the table and turned it up to 4, then within a few seconds, slipped it back in her waistband before the fan sat back down.

“Hello, how are you- _AAHHAH!_ ”

Yebin’s eyes popped open and her mouth formed a large “O,” startling the poor female fan in front of her. Suji, who was seated next to her, along with the fan in front of her, both turned their heads in her direction, confused.

“Unnie?” Yebin’s fan asked, “Are you—”

“Ah, I’m okay! J-Just a twitch, sorry!” she laughed nervously, clenching her thighs together to quell the now very strong pleasure she was experiencing, “Happens all the time…”

Her fan just nodded, perplexed, and pushed her album forward for Yebin to sign. Meanwhile, Jinye had a shit-eating grin permanently plastered on her face as she continued the fansign, glancing over at her girlfriend occasionally, then turning the vibrations down a notch. The beautiful girl’s hands shivered when Jinye added insult to injury by smoothing her hand down Yebin’s leg, Yebin grasping the fabric of the tablecloth. Her face was flushed and beads of sweat were forming on her forehead, gritting her teeth to prevent herself from making noise. Jinye revelled in her power over her submissive, hearing her voice become near moans as she conversed with fans.

And then it was time for the girls to perform No More.

As the tables were cleared to make room on stage, Yebin’s legs wobbled, walking over to Jinye.

“Unnie, y-you have to turn it off.”

Jinye chuckled. “Do you really want me to?”

Yebin’s face burned up, knowing that it was going to be VERY difficult for her to dance with the vibrations going, but also turned on at the prospect of being this horny in front of fans. It was wrong, but it was getting hard for her to deny that she liked the risk of getting caught, which was something she might not have realized had it not been for Jinye.

Yebin cleared her throat and looked down at her feet. “W-well…I...no.”

As they got into their starting positions, Jinye held Yebin’s chin in her hand and affectionately brushed her thumb against her cheek. “That’s a good girl.”

The synths began to play, starting the whole track off, and Yebin took her place in the middle during the intro, gyrating her hips to the beat. The fans hollered. Even with the sweet aching between her thighs, it was actually a lot easier for Yebin to get into the seductive song, each swaying movement of her hips quelling her desire. That, paired with Jinye giving Yebin’s thighs an inconspicuous, gentle squeeze now and again during the performance, made Yebin feel sexy.

Once the song ended, and Jinye’s held hands with Yebin, she tugged the younger girl over to their manager, asking if they could use the restroom. Their manager shrugged, clearly unaware of what was going on between the two.

The bathroom was a single, tucked away from the rest of the venue in a narrow hallway. It was perfect. Looking both ways to see if the coast was clear, Jinye pulled Yebin into the bathroom, hands wrapped tightly around her wrists. Yebin’s breathing was shallow and she was visibly perspiring, barely able to walk straight.

“Bend over, baby. I need to see you.”

Similar to the choreography of their dance, Yebin bent over the sink, leaning her arms on it. She quivered and whimpered when Jinye pushed her skirt up and roughly yanked down her safety shorts.

Jinye’s mouth watered. Her eyes met shimmering strands of Yebin’s juices, some clinging to her pale thighs, others attached to the safety shorts. Her panties did nothing to contain her wetness, now completely transparent. Jinye turned off the vibrator, put her phone in her back pocket, and pulled down Yebin’s underwear last. Her slender fingers pressed against Yebin’s plump lips, covered in fine, trimmed hair.

Jinye’s voice became husky, which was when Yebin knew Jinye was really aroused. “God, just look at you...you’re absolutely soaking, little girl…”

Applying pressure to Yebin’s clit, Yebin cried out filthily, her back arching.

“You know...I was going to wait until we got home to finish you off...but silly me, I guess I’m a little too impatient. You look so sexy in that skirt.”

“Oh f-fuck…” Yebin groaned, her voice thickening with need.

Jinye continuously rubbed Yebin’s swollen bud. “Do you wanna come now?”

“Hnng...I-I...ugh..”

“What was that, cutie?”

Yebin’s whole body shook. “Y-yes! Yes please~”

Jinye cocked her head to the side, turning the vibrator back on, this time up to 5, the highest setting, fingering Yebin’s clit as she did. A feral moan ripped out from Yebin’s throat, wetness pouring from her slit as she came, rutting her hips into Jinye’s fingertips. Jinye knew that there was a high possibility of someone hearing them, but she didn’t care. She adored it when Yebin was loud, because that’s when she knew Yebin needed the release.

Once Yebin came down from her high, small whines escaping, Jinye flipped her around, kissing her softly, her fingers drawing little circles on her waist.

“Wow...that was…” Yebin chuckled.

“Amazing? Breathtaking? Like nothing you’ve ever felt before?” Jinye quipped, signalling that she was no longer in dom mode.

“Yes, yes it was, you dork,” Yebin responded, playfully nudging her unnie, their foreheads pressed together.


End file.
